


He Loves Her

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The first time he tells her that he loves her they're not his words...</i></p><p>A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Loves Her

**Author's Note:**

> Contains references to _Knockout_.

The first time he tells her that he loves her they're not his words and they're not addressed to her.  

 

The second time he tells her that he loves her she's lying on the green, green grass of a cemetery on a coldly sunny day in May.  It's the wrong time and the wrong place but she's bleeding and he's terrified and it might be his only chance.  

 

The third time he tells her that he loves her is in response to words that she quietly whispers.  

 

(The fourth, fifth and sixth times follow immediately and then he stops counting.)  


End file.
